


Getting Off

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [12]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Opposites Attract, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Paul discovers some..interesting things about himself when he accepts a ride from a handsome biker named Nikki Sixx~ (told from Paul’s POV)
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Series: Rockin' AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Getting Off

My parents always told me. Stay away from bikers. They were violent. They were dangerous. Their influence corrupted anyone they came into contact with. But there was one thing dear old mom and dad never prepared me for. **  
**

Good looking bikers. _Really_ good looking. 

Honestly it’s a nightmare. It’s bad enough I’ve been..questioning my preferences since I started high school. And now _they’ve_ come into the picture. A group of..less academically inclined guys from school decided to get together and form a kind of biker gang. I’ve heard people talking about them more and more. In between classes. In the lunchroom. Outside the school. And once they decided on a name, the Motley Crue was all anyone talked about. Big deal. They were just a bunch of delinquents with affinities for leather and motorcycles. Nothing I should be fascinated with. Until I met Nikki Sixx. 

Nikki Sixx.

I just..can’t seem to get away from him no matter where I go.

He’s younger than me. He’s loud. He’s rude. He drinks. I’m pretty sure he sells drugs to other kids in school. _He’s the sexiest guy you've ever seen~_ He’s dangerous. I can’t allow myself to fall for him. I can’t. _But you want to~_

I try to avoid him whenever I walk home. Today..I’m not so lucky. He and the rest of his gang are out in front of the school sitting on their bikes, trying to get a group of girls to accept their offers for a ride. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they’re really after. I scoff. At least they’re distracted though right? Makes it easier to get past them. So I take a deep breath and I start walking. The blond guy..I think his name is Vince. He’s a smooth talker. I’m sure he could get a girl to drop her panties on command. He has no trouble getting one of them to say yes. She climbs on his bike behind him and they ride off. I say a silent prayer for her. Almost there. Just a few steps more. I hold my notebooks tightly against my chest as I walk past him. Nearly there..and then..  
  
“Hey~ Where ya goin’ pretty thing~?” 

Just keep walking. Don’t look back. Don’t answer him.  
  
“Aw c’mon! Just tryin’ to be friendly~” 

Sure you are. I’d be a fool to believe you. I hear an engine start. Is he going to come after me? Should I run? No..he’ll just chase me down! I don’t know what to do!  
  


“Why ya runnin’ from me? Scared~?” 

**YES!!**

“L-leave me alone..” 

“What’s that? Can’t hear ya over my loud ass engine!!”

“I s-said..leave me alone!!” 

“Got a mouth on ya don’tcha? Is it that time of the month? I can try again in a few days~” He laughs as he turns his bike around and heads back. Jerk. _He thinks you're pretty~_

* * *

The rest of the week is blessedly peaceful. I never expected him to actually keep his word. The week after however..he comes back at me full force. He tries to flirt with me while I’m taking books out of my locker. It’s so much harder when he’s so close. The look in his eyes. His smile. The smell of his leather. Those damn pants of his are so tight I can see.. _everything._ Oh god why am I looking?! “I..I have to go..” 

“Take ya home later~?” 

I don’t answer. I just get away from him as quickly as possible. _Damn he has beautiful eyes…_

When the last bell rings I pick up my books and sigh. I have to be ready for him this time. I have to be firm with him or else he’ll walk all over me. _Just accept his offer! It won’t kill you!_ Yes it will! Besides I only live a few blocks away from the school. I have no practical use for a ride. And what would my parents say?! You may _not need a ride..but you want one. From him~_ No!! I don’t like men that way!! Dammit I need to get out of my own head!! Maybe I should..call Gene when I get home and see if he wants to hang out for a while.. He’s good at taking my mind off..troubling things. Yes, that’s what I’ll do. I put my books into my bag and head out. 

All my hopes to avoid him are thrown completely out the window as soon as I leave. He’s sitting on his bike waiting for me right outside the door. “There you are~ Ready t’go?” 

“I…” 

C’mon..I’m not gonna bite ya..unless that’s what you’re in to~” 

Be **firm!** “Now you wait a minute! I never said yes!”

“You didn’t say no either~” 

_He’s right~_ I would have if he hadn’t frustrated me! “L-look..I don’t even live very far..so thank you for the offer..but no.” 

“All those books you’re carryin’ have got to be heavy..” 

_He’s right again~_ “I can handle them.” 

“But y’don’t have to. I’m right here.” 

“I…” Oh dammit..why does he have to have good points?! I can’t argue any further. He’s got me. I shake my head. “A-alright..fine.”

“Finally! Y’got some sense in that curly head after all!” He pats the seat behind him. “Hop on, pretty thing~” 

I roll my eyes. “I have a name. It’s Paul.”

“Pretty Paulie then~” 

What have I done..?

* * *

I admit it. I’m scared. I’ve never been on a motorcycle before..never even considered it. Especially not..with someone. I don’t even know if I can trust him. What if he..does something to me..? Hmph. Just let him try. It’s not like I can’t defend myself. Unless he..has a weapon..which he might. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah..these damn books that weigh a ton and are killing my back! I sigh and sit down behind him. This feels strange. I have never wanted to be this close to Nikki Sixx ever in my life. _That’s a complete lie. You totally have~_ He takes his helmet off the handlebar and hands it to me. “Take it. I’m sure it’ll make y’feel safer~” I doubt that. I’ve seen him drive this thing. But I take it anyway. Ugh this is going to murder my hair. **  
**

The engine roars to life and he revs it a few times before speeding out of the parking lot. I immediately grab onto his waist. Why does he have to go so.. _fast?!_ He just laughs. “Easy there! You squeeze any harder you’re gonna make me pop!” That is _not_ funny. This was such a mistake. “You gonna tell me where to go or what?” That’s..probably a thing I should do isn’t it? “Like I said I don’t live far. Just keep going down this street until you reach the park then take a right and my house is the fourth one down.” 

“Talk about boring. I’ll tell you what. I’m gonna take you home, you’re gonna drop off those fuckin’ books and then I’m gonna take ya for a _real_ ride.”

“I’ve got homework to do!”

“That shit can wait!” 

“Listen here, Sixx..you may not care about your grades but I do!” 

“And when’s the last time you had any fun?” 

“….”

“That’s what I thought. Trust me, pretty Paulie..I’m gonna show ya a good time~” 

_Is that a promise~?_ Shut up, brain..

So like the complete idiot I am, I do what he says. Once we pull up to my house I go inside, go up to my room, drop off my books.. _Make yourself look prettier~_ ..and head back out. He has such a smug look on his face..like he’s won some kind of prize. _And it’s hot~_ I just put the helmet back on and take my seat. Well..here goes nothing. “You better hold on tight baby..cause you’re goin’ for a hell of a ride~” _Oh, he’ll go anywhere with you~_ I grab his waist again as he revs the engine and takes off down the street. It’s quickly setting in that my life is now in Nikki Sixx’s hands.

* * *

I still have no idea why I agreed to this. But..as I lay my head against Nikki’s back and watch the world fly by, so much of the fear I used to feel has gone away. He never does any stupid stunts. He actually looks out for the safety of his passenger. Maybe..he’s not so bad after all… The revs of the engine whenever he picks up speed trigger a sensation in me that I’ve never felt before. It’s like..a constant vibration directly between my legs..making me feel.. _Aroused~?_

Yes..that’s exactly the right word. **  
**

The anticipation is there any time he stops at a light. I can’t wait to feel it again. It’s good..so damn good. I could.. _Totally get off on this~_

Dammit yes..!

I’m more relaxed now. I absently stroke his back and loosen my hold around his waist. “You finally gettin’ comfortable back there, baby~?” 

“Faster..”

“What’s that?” 

“Please..go faster..” _That’s more like it~_

“Heh..whatever you want~” 

He guns it, and the engine roars, sending a million jolts of pleasure through my body all at once. “Ohhh yes~!!” 

D-did I say that out loud..? I did. I can hear him laughing at me. I can already hear his friends laughing at me too once he tells them. “Damn, baby..is this gettin’ you hot~?”

 _Say yes~_ “I-I…”

“Want me to do it again~?” 

_Say yes!!_ “Y-yes..do it..” 

“Mm..anything to hear that again~” As he speeds up and drives the engine harder, it goes straight to my aching core. God I can’t take much more of this! I throw my head back and moan, making the helmet nearly fly off my head in the process. “Havin’ fun now, arent’cha baby~?” He pulls over onto an empty dirt road but keeps the engine going. That same smug look is on his face when he turns around to face me, pulling the helmet off of my head. “Wh-what are you doing..?” He takes me by the waist and pulls me closer. “I know you’re just seconds away from cumming. I’m not gonna let my bike do the job for me~” 

“Nikki..”

_This is what you've wanted~_

Once his lips are on mine..I can’t even force myself to argue with my brain anymore. It was right all along. Sorry, mom and dad..but I’ve got needs that only a biker can satisfy~


End file.
